1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates generally to mechanical aids and methods that enhance the self-mobility of a person, especially physically challenged individuals. More particularly, the invention pertains to an improved device for assisting the person in safely rising from a seated position to a standing position and for assisting the person in safely sitting from a standing position to a seated position without the assistance of a caregiver. My invention also incorporates a therapeutic or fitness feature wherein the person receives the simultaneous benefit of exercise to the arms and legs without causing joint or muscle strain to any muscle group.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The health care industry has experienced a series of transformations and challenges in recent years as it has attempted to cope with an ever increasing population of physically challenged individuals, such as elderly and disabled individuals. These physically challenged individuals have suffered the most under budgetary constraints and they typically live on fixed incomes provided by the U.S. Social Security administration so that they typically lack the significant personal financial resources necessary to pay for sustained private or home health care. Hence, these individuals often spend extensive amounts of time alone and without any form of assisted living provided by other individuals or outside agencies.
A number of prior art devices are found which attempt to provide a means for lifting or hoisting a patient or other incapacitated person from a sitting or prone position, these prior art devices often require the explicit assistance of at least one other caregiver to operate the prior art device and to assist the individual in keeping his or her balance. Some of the prior art devices use motorized or electrically powered features which are often expensive, prone to repair, and do not allow the user to effectively exercise any portion of their physical body which may not be subject to their particular handicap or disablility.
Other prior art devices, such as the devices found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,449,013, 5,465,744, and 4,844,107 attempt to assist a disabled person to rise from a seat to a standing position and to assist the disabled person to sit from a standing position. The prior art device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,013 requires a brace 18 connecting the forearm supports 14 and 15. The brace 18 can get in the way of the person's feet when using this device. The forearm supports 14 and 15 have a roundish shape which does not transfer a lateral force applied by the user to hand grips 16 and 17 to a floor surface by way of the forearm supports 14 and 15. Thus, the hand grips 16 and 17 bear the lateral force and the device could tip over, hurt the user. Furthermore, a modular construction 50 is contemplated by using a plurality of struts 81 and pins 90. Such construction provides a potential weak point wherein the pins 90 fail in shear while the device is in use and the user again risks injury from a potential fall. The device also discloses the use of round tubular floor rails 12 and 13 which do not provide for a strong, flush welding surface that would add strength and stability to the device.
The adjustable mobility assist device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,744 requires leverage from a stationary object such as a wall or bed. It does not contemplate a device that is self-assisted and that could be used without such stationary objects. Furthermore, this device contemplates the use of four casters 60, 62, 64, and 66 attached to the underside of base 12. This construction could make the device slide easily on the floor surface while in use and could result in the user falling and sustaining injury.
The portable standing and sitting aid or device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,107 uses a support arm 5 that is removable from an initial position to assist the user in easily moving the device from room to room. The support arm 5 is received in a slot means 4 and is removably disposed by way of a screw connection or any other easily removable connection. This connection provides a weak point wherein the screw connection could fail and cause the user to fall and sustain injury.
Furthermore, other prior art devices are often bulky, heavy, and incapable of being disassembled and thereby make them unsuitable for home use. In most cases, the individual would be wholly unable to physically move the prior art device around their living quarters and up and down any stairs. Clearly, the purchase of two or more of these prior art devices is a financial impossiblity for most physically challenged individuals and their families. Moreover, an institutional user, such as a hospital or nursing home, would require a conveniently located elevator to transport these prior art devices from floor to floor of the institution as needed or be faced with purchasing a large number of separate prior art devices. In addition, the institutional user may need to use the prior art device on an almost "emergency" basis or risk injury from a potential fall.
At the same time, the fitness equipment industry has experienced an almost unprecedented boom. In particular, the home fitness segment offers health-conscious consumers a wide array of products designed to effectuate exercise and cardiovascular improvement. However, nearly all of the existing products are directed towards users that are essentially already healthy and have the physical mobility to safely operate exercise equipment devices, such as "bike" and "ski" devices. In fact, many of these exercise equipment devices warn certain users to seek medical consultation before beginning use of the device. Clearly, many physicians would be reluctant to allow their physically challenged patients to operate such sophisticated exercise equipment devices. Thus, once again, the disabled, infirm, and handicapped, are likely left without any effective alternatives to exercise those major muscle groups or joints which may not be effected by their particular handicap or disability.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of my invention to provide a lightweight, solid, durable, and completely self-assisted device for physically challenged individuals wishing to safely rise from a seated position or to safely sit from a standing position without the assistance of a caregiver.
Another object of my invention is to provide a device that allows the physically challenged individual to maintain their balance throughout the process of moving from either the seated to a standing position or from a standing to a seated position thereby decreasing the possibility of falling and increasing psychological confidence in the process.
Another object of my invention is to provide a device that allows the physically challenged individual to rise from a seated position or sit from a standing position more quickly and with less effort so that there is less strain on arms, legs, major muscle groups, and joints.
A further object of my invention is to provide a degree of physical exercise to the disabled individual or handicapped user who, without interaction with others, may not otherwise receive such exercise.
Another object of my invention is to provide a portable, mobile device easily capable of being physically moved by a handicapped or disabled.
Other objects of my invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, my invention solves all of the aforementioned problems and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.